Histoire de numéro
by Vacarmes
Summary: Un matin comme un autre où Newt reçoit un message d'un inconnu. " Merde, Newt tu dégoulines d'amour. "
1. Prologue

**Mot de l'auteur :** _Eh bien eh bien ! Il se trouve que j'ai retrouvée l'inspiration et que je suis en forme. Je me suis donc lancée dans ... *suspense* UNE NOUVELLE FF NEWTMAS ! *esquiva la peau de banane* Oh ! Je sais que j'ai pas terminée les autres mais quand même, un peu de retenue hum hum ! Bref, tout cela pour dire que je n'abandonne évidemment pas mes autres fanfics et que je compte bien les terminer, même à 30 ans, pas d'inquiétude ! En attendant, je vous offre cette nouvelle fanfic, du moins le prologue et le chapitre un ne devrait pas tarder ! Voilà, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! La biiiise !_

 **Disclamer :** _Alors euh, certains le savent James et moi sommes dans une lutte acharnée pour ses personnages et pour le moment, ils ne sont_ _toujours pas à moi mais l'histoire si et toc James !_

 _ **N.T**_

Il est 5h40 quand Isaac Newton émerge d'une courte nuit pour attaquer une semaine ennuyeuse de cours. Son premier réflexe est d'allumer son portable avant de le jeter sur son lit pour se faufiler à la douche afin de dégourdir ces muscles et d'enlever cette pellicule de transpiration qui lui colle à la peau.

Une fois cette dernière prise, il enfile son sous-vêtement, son jean et son sweat jaune prêt depuis la vieille au soir et descends discrètement déjeuner puis remonte tout aussi discrètement qu'il n'est descendu se brosser les dents, attraper son sac, ses écouteurs et son téléphone. Newt se permet d'y jeter un coup d'œil en mettant ses écouteurs et il est surpris d'y découvrir un message, à cette heure-ci, Minho dort encore.

 _06********_

 _Bon matin._

Rien que cela, tient. Mais cela suffit à Newt pour sourire et penser qu'aujourd'hui peut-être sa journée sera bonne. Il se surprends même à répondre, alors qu'il sait parfaitement que ce garçon ou cette fille lui est totalement inconnu et dieu seul sait ce qu'il pensait des inconnus, et le fait de faire de nouvelles rencontres. Et peut-être que ce message ne lui était pas destiné, après tout son nom n'est pas cité.

 _A inconnu_

 _Merci, bon matin à toi aussi._

Et Newt file, sourire aux lèvres il attrape ses chaussures, sa veste et son écharpe. Dans la rue il chantonne sa musique qui lui murmure dans les oreilles et, quand son bus arrive c'est avec un plaisir mal contenu et surtout non-dissimulé qu'il salut vivement son chauffeur qui, en un an ne l'avait jamais vu aussi joyeux que cela.


	2. Chapter 1

**Mot de l'auteur :** _C'est officiellement le début de la fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! J'suis grave heureuse parce qu'elle me tenait à cœur ahaa et j'espère l'écrire rapidement et vous offrir les chapitres vite ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! La bise !_

 **Disclamer :** _Oe oe, James et moi on est en conflit, comme d'hab !_

 **N.T**

5h40 du matin, Newt sort difficilement la main de sa couette et la laisse brutalement s'abattre sur son radio réveil ; il n'en peut plus. Alors, dans un élan de fatigue, il soupir et referme les yeux, prêt à s'accorder quelques heures de plus amplement méritée. De toute façon, il n'avait pas beaucoup de cours ce matin, il trouvera bien le moyen d'y aller pour l'après-midi ; ou pas.

Le blondinet ferme les yeux, si fort et si désespérément parce que sa seule hâte c'est de se reposer bien au chaud. Mais son portable vibre et il démarre au quart de tour. L'inconnu. Son inconnu. Son nom s'affiche clairement sur son écran et il sourit. Newt sourit parce que cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il attendait son message. Une longue semaine qu'il a passé en guettant chaque matin son écran ; une longue semaine qu'il n'a pas sautillé dans la rue ; une longue semaine que son chauffeur pense qu'une fille est derrière tout cela ; une semaine que Newt ne cherche non pas l'identité de cet inconnu mais la raison de pourquoi il n'avait pas renvoyé un message. Une semaine, et Newt en aurait bien pleuré s'il n'était pas aussi fatigué.

Donc Newt ouvre le message, la main tremblante.

 _De : inconnu._

 _Bon matin._

Et il tique, son sourcil droit se relève et il mord sa lèvre d'agacement. Le même message que la semaine dernière, vraiment ? Alors quoi, Newt est-il donc condamné à attendre avec impatience chaque mercredi en croisant les doigts dans l'ombre pour que cet inconnu lui en révèle un peu plus sur lui ?

Mais Newt ne voulait pas de cela, il ne voulait pas attendre chaque mercredi le message d'un étranger qui ne pensait à lui qu'une fois dans la semaine, qui ne lui accordait que deux minutes sur sept jours de vingt-quatre heures. Il voulait avoir le dernier mot, donc il reposa simplement son portable et referma ses yeux, décidant finalement qu'il n'irait pas en cours de la journée.

 **N.T**

Newt émergea de sa grasse matinée quelques heures plus tard. En se frottant les yeux il remarqua que sa mère lui avait déposé un petit mot sur sa table de chevet, sûrement pour lui dire qu'elle le couvrait. Ensuite, son attention se porta sur son téléphone, toujours en charge qui émettait une petite lumière, signe de notifications et de messages, certainement que Minho c'était inquiété.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il envoya valser sa couette et balança ses pieds hors de son lit. Il frissonna et se hâta d'enfiler un jogging noir et un sweat bordeaux. C'était toujours les seuls qui traînaient pas très loin de son lit et les plus confortable aussi.

Tout en étouffant un bâillement il découvrit le mot de sa mère.

« _Bonjour mon Newt, repose-toi aujourd'hui, je te couvre pour le lycée. Bonne journée, maman._ »

Il sourit tout en décidant qu'après avoir pris son petit déjeuner il enverrait un message à sa mère pour la remercier et lui dire qu'elle était la meilleure.

Après cela, Newt attrapa son téléphone au moment où celui-ci vibra en s'allumant, et il eut le loisir de constater six messages de Minho et une dizaine de son inconnu. Son sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le mot de sa mère s'agrandit un peu plus. Peut-être s'est-il trompé ce matin en se disant qu'il allait passer le reste de sa vie à attendre un indice de ce dernier ; peut-être qu'il était un peu plus important que deux minutes dans la vie d'une quelconque personne, finalement.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, le sourire toujours aussi présent sur ses lèvres, la bonne humeur émanant à nouveau de lui. Newt déverrouilla son portable et commença pas lire les messages de son meilleur-ami.

 _De : L'asiatique avec des yeux._  
 _\- Newt pq t pas là ? (8h30)_

Le blond gonfla ses joues. Bon sang, il détestait quand Minho lui envoyait des messages de ce genre, écrit rapidement et bourrer de fautes d'orthographes. D'accord, ils étaient jeunes et pressés - d'après ce qui lui servait de meilleur-ami -, mais tout de même. Il continua sa lecture en prenant sur lui.

 _\- Att_ _frr_ _jrigole pas tu viens vraiment pas ? (9h)_  
 _\- Oh mec ya un nouvo (10h)_  
 _\- Pq il arrive qu'à 10h c beyoncé ou quoi ? (10h01)_  
 _\- Oupss la prof a failli me griller (10h05)_  
 _\- Jss poto av le nouvo il est cool mais il est comme toi il aime pas mon écriture sms (11h45)_

Newton sourit, Minho restait en toute circonstance le même et cela ne l'étonnait même pas qu'il ait prit le nouveau sous son aile. Malheureusement pour le blondinet, il n'aimait pas vraiment faire de nouvelle rencontre, surtout depuis le collège. Mais pour Minho il ferait certainement un effort, puisqu'il disait le nouveau cool. Peut-être deviendraient-ils amis ? Et comme cela, Minho arrêterait peut-être de le charrier en permanence sur son côté insociable ?

« Ça fait beaucoup de peut-être depuis ce matin, soupira Newt. »

Il se décida à répondre avant Minho ne hurle qu'il s'était suicidé d'une balle dans la tête ou qu'il avait fuguer dans un pays quelconque. Newt était persuader que l'asiatique pouvait mettre les forces de l'ordre au courant de son silence et faire débarquer le FBI chez lui, dans les heures suivantes afin de constater sa présence ou chercher des indices de son suicide ou départ. Minho était terriblement cinglé.

 _À : L'asiatique avec des yeux._  
 _\- Tait-toi bon sang et occupe-toi de ce nouveau._

 _De : L'asiatique avec des yeux._  
 _\- Neeeeewt ! T vivant ! Troooifjzkxpabdkzbdoa_  
 _\- Sorry c le nouvo il m'a frappé pcq j'hurlais_ _tro fort askip_

 _À : L'asiatique avec des yeux._  
 _\- Bien fait pour toi ; je l'aime bien ce nouveau moi._

 _De : L'asiatique avec des yeux._

 _\- C vrai que c plutôt ton genre_

 _A : L'asiatique avec des yeux._

 _\- Keske ? Ta gueule Minho._

Newt verrouilla son portable et sorti pour de bon de son lit décidant qu'il se ferait un bon chocolat chaud pour se début de journée pas si mal que cela finalement.

 **N.T**

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Non un cambrioleur ne c'était pas invité dans sa maison, oui le gaz était coupé, oui il avait coupé le robinet donc ça n'allait pas déborder, non il n'avait pas totalement terminé le paquet de cornflakes. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il avait oublié bon sang ? Il avait envoyé un message à sa mère, lui disait qu'elle était la meilleure, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ferait à manger pour ce soir ; il avait dit à Minho que ce n'était pas la peine de passer ce soir, alors quoi ?

« Oh mince, marmonna Newt en attrapant son portable. L'inconnu, j'ai oublié l'inconnu, putain ! »

Il s'empressa de déverrouiller son portable, cliqua sur sa messagerie et fit défiler dix messages de cet inconnu.

 _De : Inconnu._

 _\- On dirait que tu ne t'es pas réveillé ce matin, Newt._ _(7h48)_

\- _Désolé de t'avoir laissé dans le vent cette semaine, je ... j'étais en plein déménagement._ _(7h50)_

 _\- D'ailleurs. (7h51)_

 _\- Je suis un gars. (7h51)_

 _\- Je suis au lycée. (7h52)_

 _\- J'adore le basket. (7h52)_

- _J'aime le café. (7h52)_

 _\- Et les cornflakes. (7h53)_

 _\- Oh tient, je suis arrivé au lycée et je suis en retard à mon premier jour dans mon lycée, merde. (8h35)_

 _\- Bonne journée Newt, repose-toi bien. (8h45)_

Newt soupira. Alors cet inconnu était un homme de son âge quasiment. Bon, même s'il n'était pas beaucoup avancé sur son identité, savoir cela le rassurait un peu. Il n'était pas tombé sur un pédophile pervers dangereux et non, Newt n'était pas naïf, il accordait simplement le bénéfice du doute.

Le dernier message lui tira le même sourire que quand il avait le petit mot de sa mère. Qui que ce soit, ce type devait être une bonne personne, même s'il arrivait à être en retard pour son premier jour au lycée. Enfin, après réflexion, Minho aussi avait réussi cet exploit, et Newt l'avait incendié tout en lui volant son dessert. « Tu n'avais qu'à être à l'heure. », lui avait-il simplement répondu quand Minho lui avait demandé pourquoi il lui mangeait sa mousse au chocolat.

 _A : Inconnu._

 _\- J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée. Ne t'inquiète je me suis reposer, merci. (17h13)_

\- _Oh, et j'aime aussi les cornflakes._

\- _Mais je préfère le chocolat chaud au café ..._

 _\- Tu m'as dit que c'était ton premier jour au lycée, à part ton retard tout s'est bien passé ?_

Newt s'autorisa à pousser un soupir, maintenant qu'il lui avait répondu il se sentait mieux, plus serein et apaisé. Il était heureux que son inconnu – oui, Newt allait vraiment l'appeler comme ça et non il n'était pas possessif – ce soit un peu livré à lui, même si cela restait des informations anodines elles faisaient plaisir au blond, qui comme cela aurait l'occasion de se découvrir des points communs. Peut-être qu'ils deviendraient amis ?

 **N.T**

5h40, le réveil de Newt se déclencha et il fit sa routine de bonne humeur. Il s'étira tel un chat en sortant de son lit, à pas feutré il se dirigea sous la douche et enfila ses habits soigneusement choisit la veille au soir. En revenant dans sa chambre pour attraper sa paire de chaussette avant d'aller déjeuner, il dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas se jeter sur son portable et vérifier sa messagerie. Il désirait reprendre sa conversation avec son inconnu.

Pourtant c'est seulement quand il s'installa à la même place qu'habituellement – c'est-à-dire au milieu du bus contre le carreau – qu'il se donna l'autorisation d'ouvrir enfin sa messagerie et de regarder les nouveaux messages que son inconnu lui avait envoyer.

 _De : inconnu._

 _\- Comment ça tu n'as jamais lu « Marche ou crève » ? Comment as-tu pu passer à côté de ce chef-d'œuvre alors que tu dévores des livres ! (23h24)_

 _\- Tu dois sûrement t'être endormi, je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure. Bonne nuit, Newt, à demain ! (23h30)_

 _\- Bon matin, Newt. (5h40)_

Le blondinet laissa doucement tomber sa tête contre la vitre du bus, ce qui par la suite s'avéra être une mauvaise idée parce qu'il commençait à sentir partir ses neurones un par un, après chaque secousse. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le sourire qu'il retenait depuis quelques secondes de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Cet inconnu était plus attachant que prévu.

Hier soir, après que Newt ait terminé de s'excuser de l'avoir oublié durant la journée, ils s'étaient parlés, beaucoup. Les réponses fusaient de chaque côté, les questions s'enchaînaient et la discussion allait de bon train. Newt n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse être aussi simple de discuter avec quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas mais, de toute évidence il s'était trompé et il était bien content d'être passé au-dessus de cela. La discussion avec ce type était plutôt sympathique et intéressante. Bien sûr, ils c'étaient demandé comment ils allaient, ce qu'ils faisaient et ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur journée et puis la conversation avec dérivé en débat sur le café et le chocolat et puis, par un quelconque miracle, ils en étaient venus à parler de livres. Newt avait découvert que son inconnu avait lui aussi une passion pour Stephen King, et ils avaient parlé de leur livre préféré, ceux qu'ils voulaient lire à l'avenir et la possibilité d'une rencontre avec l'auteur.

Newton c'était endormi le sourire aux lèvres.

 _A : inconnu._

 _\- Je suppose qu'il est passé à travers mon détecteur de fabuleux livres de Stephen King mais je compte bien me rattraper ! (6h30)_

 _\- Mais, et toi alors ! Je te rappel que tu n'as pas lu « Cellulaire », qui est lui aussi un chef-d'œuvre ! (6h30)_

 _\- Bon matin à toi aussi. (6h31)_

 _\- Je termine ma nuit, à tout à l'heure. (6h32)_

Le blond verrouilla son portable après avoir lancer sa playlist. Il posa sa tête contre le dossier de son siège et alors qu'il allait se laisser rattraper par les limbes du sommeil qu'il avait quitté il y a moins d'une heure, son car s'arrêta et un jeune homme monta. Newt ne l'avait jamais vu à cette heure-là, peut-être qu'habituellement il prenait le bus suivant ? En tout cas, vu l'heure qu'il était et le sommeil au porte de ses paupières il laissa tomber et continua sa nuit dans la chambre du bus, avec **Stay** de **Talisco** qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mot de l'auteur :** _Un chapitre plutôt court mais utile pour poser les bases ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclamer :** _Thomas et la clique sont à James !_

 **N.T**

 **Chapitre 2**

Newt releva la tête de son livre au moment où le nouvel ami de Minho, Thomas s'il ne se trompait pas, se prit la balle en pleine tête sans aucune grâce. La force de l'impact eut la gentillesse de faire tourner Thomas sur lui-même et de le faire tomber comme une pierre sur le sol du gymnase ; le laissant k.o sous les yeux ébahis de sa classe et sous le rire de Minho et Newt.

Minho eut quand même la bonté de courir à vers le brun comme il le pouvait – écoutez, courir tout en rigolant comme un débile, ce n'est pas très facile – pour s'assurer que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Newt le rejoint peu après, avec beaucoup plus de faciliter que l'asiatique et s'assit en tailleur près du petit nouveau.

− Minho espèce de crétin, arrête de le gifler comme ça ! grogna le blond en repoussant la main de son meilleur-ami.

− Maaais Newt, j'ai vu ça dans une série, tenta de plaider le plus bronzé des trois.

− Les séries ne sont pas la vie réelle Minho, pour l'amour de dieu ! soupira Newt en plaçant la tête de Thomas sur ces genoux. Est-ce que quelqu'un à appeler l'infirmière ?

Constatant que le silence persistait dans le gymnase, Newt poussa un profond soupir. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette classe de crétin et se prof totalement débile, bon sang ? Personne n'avait donc le moindre bon sens, la moindre petite parcelle d'intelligence ici ?

−Minho, aide-moi à porter le nouveau on l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

− Newt, l'asiatique imita la même voix sérieuse que son, il s'appelle Thomas retient son prénom !

− Minho, bon sang, fait ce que je te dis !

Hochant positivement de la tête – Minho ne voulait surtout pas contrarier Newt – il se leva et s'étira. Il attrapa sans délicatesse Thomas, qui avait toujours sa tête posée sur les genoux du blond et le hissa sur son épaule gauche. L'asiatique lança un coup d'œil à Newt qui filait récupérer son sac sur le banc puis qui finit par les rejoindre. Sans un mot de plus ils filèrent vers l'infirmerie, n'accordant aucun regard à cette classe d'imbéciles.

N.T

− Mec t'aurais dû voir comment t'es tombé comme une merde, s'exclama Minho pour la vingtième fois du repas.

Newt soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à Thomas qui se contentait de manger la tête baisser afin que personne ne voit sa gêne. Un instant le blond ressentit de la compassion pour son nouvel ami – pouvait-il le considérer comme tel ? – et asséna une tape sur le derrière du crâne vide de l'asiatique qui leur servait d'ami. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un calme cet idiot et il était le seul à pouvoir le faire.

−Ferme-là maintenant, j'crois que tout le monde a compris.

Minho grogna quelque chose pour la forme et Newt – pour la forme aussi – claqua une seconde fois le crâne de son ami. Il jeta un œil à Thomas et remarqua qu'il lui souriait. Le blondinet pris cela pour un remerciement et se contenta d'hocher la tête, comme pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien et puis normal aussi, quelqu'un devait bien prendre Minho en main.

Le repas reprit son cours tout doucement. Minho cessa de charrier Thomas et passa aux blagues vaseuses, Newt voulait juste l'étrangler mais son portable vibra. Il sursauta et se mit à sourire, espérant un tout petit peu que le message puisse être de son inconnu. Il sorti l'objet électronique et déverrouilla son écran seulement, il fut bien vite déçu, ce n'était que sa mère qui lui indiquait qu'elle rentrerait tard ce soir et qu'il ne devait pas l'attendre pour dîner.

Déçu, le blondinet poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme s'attirant le regard de Minho. Aussitôt il s'empressa de verrouiller son portable et de le ranger dans sa poche, mais trop tard l'asiatique le suspectait déjà.

−C'est qui ? Elle est jolie ? Je la connais ? Attends, non, c'est peut-être un homme ? Neeeewt, raconte-moi tout, je veux tout savoir ! D'ailleurs, meilleur-ami indigne, comment peux-tu me cacher ça ?

Newt perdit le fil des questions et ferma les yeux, poussant un nouveau soupire. Bon sang, ce que Minho pouvait être lourd quand il s'y mettait et ce Thomas qui rigolait dans son coin, le laissant se faire cuisiner par l'être invivable qui lui servait d'ami. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il songe à changer d'amis parce qu'entre Minho et Thomas, il n'était pas des mieux entourés et ... Oh, attendez ? Newt venait vraiment de penser que le petit nouveau était son ami ? Oui. Eh bien oui, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait là ? C'était quoi ça, encore ?

Il voulut pousser la réflexion plus loin mais Thomas le tira de ses pensées en le secouant légèrement.

− Newt, il faut aller en cours, Minho est déjà parti devant chercher des places à trois, cru bon de préciser le brun.

−Pour que je puisse m'asseoir entre vous deux et que je passe à la casserole ? souffla Isaac, à la limite du désespoir.

−Je suis la Suisse dans cette histoire ! plaida Thomas les mains lever.

Newt laissa échapper un rire et attrapa le bras de son nouvel ami – oui Newtie allait lui accorder ce droit, il l'aimait bien mine de rien et il se sentait de bonne humeur en ce moment –, le tira à sa suite dans les couloirs.

− Allons affronter Minho ! clama-t-il dans un couloir désert, avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau avec Thomas aussi cette fois-ci.

N.T

Quand son portable vibra plus tard dans la journée, Newt se trouvait dans le bus et somnolait légèrement. Puisant dans ses forces, il attrapa avec autant de délicatesse qu'il le pouvait son téléphone qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa veste, autant dire qu'il avait bien galérer parce qu'il était clairement dans les vapes, le sommeil cherchait à se rattraper dans tout son corps.

Il déverrouilla l'appareil électronique et laissa un sourire pointé le bout de son nez quand il vit que c'était l'inconnu.

 _De : Inconnu._

− _Désolé pour le silence radio d'aujourd'hui, c'est que je me suis trouvé deux bons camarades de classe et on ne s'ennuie pas avec eux ! (17h15)_

Newt sourit, il était content pour lui qu'il puisse s'intégrer aussi rapidement au bout d'une semaine, son inconnu devait vraiment être quelqu'un de très sociable. Il se rappelait qu'il avait dû passé trois semaines seul avant de se faire des amis quand il avait débarqué au collège et c'était Minho qui l'avait approché, Newt n'aurait jamais eu le courage de le faire, il était beaucoup trop peureux étant plus jeune. Depuis, ils ne c'étaient pas quitté d'une semelle et c'était pour le mieux, ils se comprenaient parfaitement et étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde.

Notre blondinet secoua sa tête, il devrait plutôt penser à répondre à son inconnu au lieu de rêvasser sur le collège et son amitié avec Minho.

 _A : Inconnu._

− _Pas de souci, j'ai été pas mal occupé aussi. Le petit nouveau de ma classe que Minho – mon meilleur-ami – a prit sous son aile s'est manger un ballon en pleine poire aujourd'hui, alors tu te doutes bien qu'avec ça, je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer aussi ! (17h22)_

Newt n'eut pas le temps de voir la réponse de l'inconnu car il reposa son portable et s'endormi définitivement jusqu'à temps que son chauffeur ne le réveille comme chaque soir à son arrêt. Mais une vilaine habitude prenait place dans la routine de Newton : il s'endormait désormais le sourire toujours collé aux lèvres. Et s'il avait été vigilant il aurait su que cela ne présageait rien de bon, tout comme le fait de parler à un inconnu, pas si inconnu que ça finalement ... Et demain, il parlerait de son inconnu à Minho, parce qu'il se sentait de bonne humeur pour un bon moment. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mot de l'auteur :** Akimichi, j'ai entendu ton appel, voici la suite uniquement en ton honneur. Tu m'as donné l'inspiration, j'espère qu'il te plaira ainsi que les prochains chapitres, tout va s'enchaîner à partir de maintenant et je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long, ahaha ! Bonne lecture les petits chats !

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à James, l'histoire à moi !

 **N.T**

Finalement Newt se retrouvait à la cantine de son lycée deux semaines après avoir pris la décision d'en parler à Minho et par extension à Thomas aussi. Il était assis à table, son plateau devant lui sans pouvoir en placer une. Dire qu'aujourd'hui il avait décidé de leur parler de l'inconnu, ils ne le laissaient pas en placer une et tout son courage ainsi que sa bonne humeur commençaient à doucement mais sûrement disparaître. La fatigue n'arrangeait rien et il avait vraiment hâte que les vacances pointent le bout de leur nez dans deux semaines.

Enfin pour l'heure il s'en fichait pas mal des vacances, il souhaitait parler à ces deux idiots et non pas assister au « débat du siècle », comme avait aimer à le hurler l'asiatique quelques minutes avant, avec pour principal sujet qu'elle était la meilleure équipe du manga _Kuroko No Basket._ Pas qu'il n'aimait pas loin de là, Minho l'avait tellement agressé avec ce manga qu'il s'y était mis et avait apprécier mais là, il voulait parler, pour une fois bon sang.

¾ Les gars, tenta pour la dixième fois au moins Newt, j'ai un truc à vous dire, rajouta-t-il et peut-être qu'ils allaient enfin se taire.

Mais c'était surtout parce qu'il connaissait bien son meilleur-ami et qu'il allait commencer à paniquer, il irait de suite penser que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et pas manquer, Minho se tourna vers lui la mine inquiète, faisant signe de pause à Thomas avec sa main. Newt soupira, en réalité Minho avait simplement levé son pouce, comme un gamin.

¾ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Newt ?

Le blondinet reconnaissait bien là son ami.

¾ J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, lâcha-t-il et c'était vrai après tout et pour lui c'était la meilleure façon – et la plus simple aussi – de le formuler.

La fourchette de Minho tomba et sa bouche s'ouvrit, assez grand pour qu'on puisse voir tout le fond de sa gorge et Newt fit la grimace en regardant par inadvertance. Thomas haussa simplement les sourcils en direction du ciel, ils n'étaient pas encore très proche lui et Newt, après tout, mais qu'il se confie alors qu'il était là le touchait tout de même un peu – bon peut-être beaucoup.

¾ Pardon ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Oh mon dieu, Newtie c'est génial ! s'écria Minho les mains en l'air. Raconte-moi tout, fille ou garçon ? Plus jeune ou plus vieux peut-être ? Dans quel lycée ? Fac peut-être ? Olalalalala !

Newt se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, et Thomas lui jeta avec violence un morceau de pain au visage.

¾ Mais la ferme avec tes questions, on en serait plus depuis longtemps si tu te n'étais pas mis à … c'est quoi le terme déjà ? demanda le brun en regardant le blondinet.

¾ Fan-gir-ler, articula-t-il.

¾ C'est ça, merci, Newt ! Fangirler, tocard !

Minho croisa les bras et baragouina deux trois mots sans importance, histoire de se redonner un peu contenance en montrant les dents.

¾ Je peux continuer ? demanda Newt, histoire d'emmerder encore l'asiatique.

Il ne se reçut qu'un regard noir comme réponse.

¾ Donc voilà, fit-il en posant ses bras sur la table, il m'a envoyé un message un matin, et depuis on parle régulièrement ensemble. C'est un garçon de notre âge, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter alors que son meilleur-ami ouvrait la bouche.

¾ Mais c'est génial, Newt ! s'écria Thomas.

Cette réaction étonna le blondinet, cela ne faisait vraiment pas longtemps qu'il se connaissait, environ trois semaines et qu'il ait l'air autant réjouis lui faisait vraiment chaud au cœur. Mais en même temps, il se sentait un peu déçu, pourtant il ne saurait pas expliquer pourquoi. En attendant de pouvoir analyser réellement le problème, il le remercia par un immense sourire.

¾ Newt, le ton de Minho était grave et instaura le silence à la petite table.

Le blondinet et le brun se jetèrent un coup d'œil, déglutissant péniblement en même temps. Ils essayèrent de chercher où pouvait se trouver un potentiel problème, mais rien dans la déclaration de Newt ne pouvait être considérer comme problématique. Peut-être qu'ils allaient juste avoir le droit à une autre crise d'une grande fangirl ? Silencieusement, ils priaient pour que cela soit ça.

¾ Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? Mais bon sang où est ton bon sens ? l'agressa l'asiatique.

¾ Pardon ?

¾ Tu parles à un inconnu ! Et s'il mentait sur son identité, que ce n'était qu'un vieux pédophile ou un kidnappeur !

Nom d'un griffeur, Newt et Thomas s'explosèrent la tête sur la table.

 _De : Inconnu._

\- _Salut, Newt. (17h46)_

 _A : Inconnu._

\- _Bonjour. Comment tu vas ? (17h46)_

 _De : Inconnu._

\- _Assez bien, et toi ? Cette journée, pas trop fatigante ? (17h47)_

 _A : Inconnu._

\- _Ereintante. Et la tienne ? (17h47)_

\- _Figure-toi que j'ai parlé de toi à mes amis. Très mauvaise idée ! (17h48)_

 _De : Inconnu._

\- _Assez amusante ! (17h48)_

\- _Oh j'en suis flatté, raconte-moi ? (17h48)_

 _A : Inconnu._

\- _Il se pourrait que tu sois un vieux pédophile ou un kidnappeur, et d'après les conseils de mon meilleur-ami je devrais arrêter toutes conversations avec toi ! (17h50)_

 _De : Inconnu._

\- _Aïe, ma fierté de jeune homme en prend un sacré coup ! (17h50)_

 _A : Inconnu._

\- _J'ai essayé de le convaincre en disant que tu lisais du Stephen King, ça n'a fait que renforcé son idée que tu n'étais qu'un vieux pervers, parce que – je cite – « Newt tu es un grand-père avant l'heure personne d'autre ne lit ce genre de livre ! ». (17h52)_

\- _Mon nouvel à bien tenter de m'aider en disant que lui aussi en lisait, il est parti en boudant, disant que je n'étais qu'un inconscient. (17h53)_

Newt posa son portable parce que sa mère venait de rentrer. Il descendit avec un sourire aux lèvres et elle le lui fit remarquer.

¾ Tu es plus heureux que d'habitude ces derniers temps, fit-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

Le blondinet haussa simplement les épaules, tentant de lui montrer que ce n'était pas grand-chose.

¾ Tu m'en parleras quand tu voudras, mais fait attention.

¾ Promis, maman. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir alors ?

Alors qu'il découpait les pommes de terres, Newt pensa à son inconnu. C'est vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de chose à propos de lui. Il aurait aimé au moins connaître son prénom mais en même temps il appréciait cette relation, il c'était à la chérir inconsciemment et puis, peut-être qu'en faîte l'inconnu non plus ne le connaissait pas réellement. Peut-être qu'il avait trouvé son numéro comme ça, avec son prénom dans un coin et que par curiosité il avait envoyé un message ? Et peut-être que l'inconnu aussi voulait garder cette étrange relation, garder pour lui son prénom. Newt ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça, en dehors de Minho – et maintenant Thomas – l'inconnu était une des rares personnes qui arrivaient à le rendre à l'aise et joyeux. Alors, si ne pas connaître son prénom était le prix à payer pour cette plénitude qu'il lui apportait, si jamais le rencontrer réellement était à bannir, cela ne dérangerait pas Newt.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé croire.


End file.
